ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Huli Jing
Physical description: The húli jīngHúli jīng (狐狸精) means fox spirit in Chinese. is a fox yōkai. The true appeafence of a húli jīng is that of an anthropomorphic fox, with round pupils. However, young húli jīng can create an illusion of being human. Though their reflection and shadow betray their true form. As they get more powerful and/or older, typically five to six hundred, they are able to take on a more human like form. It is only when they are in their thousands can they take on a true human like appearance. They also have a literal fox form, with the major difference between a húli jīng and a normal fox being that they might have multiple tails depending on their age. Due to some similaritie, they are occasionally mistaken as their fellow fox like creatures, such as kumiho and kitsune. Clothing whys, they typically wear clothing similar to the Chinese Southern, Tang and Ming dynasty. History: As Society: When they are in their early hundreds, they become known as lǎohúli (aged fox). In their late hundreds they become known as húlixiān (immortal fox). Finally, when they gain their ninth tail, typically in their thousands, they become known as jiǔwěihú (nine-tailed-fox). Traditions: Marriage/mating: The húli jīng rarely marry or mate for life. But in rare occasions where they do, they will often use the customs of their partner. If their partner is also a húli jīng, then they will just consider each other as life long mates. Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *JīngJīng (精) is a Chinese last name that means 'fine' or 'jade'. Racial traits: Attribute score: Charisma +2, intelligence +1 Age: Húli jīng are considered adults at the age of 18. They can live up to thousands of years, and grow a new tail every two hundred years, the maximum being nine. Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. Potion dose: 1 caps (5 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Vulpine fae yōkai Alignment: As Size: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (4’0” - 6’0”) tall Speed: * Humanoid form: 12 metres per turn * Fox form: 15 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Feeble bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive regular vision:' Single advantage (lowest 2d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive dim vision:' Single advantage (2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''Keen smell: '''They have a triple advantage (4d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has double advantage (3d20), strong has quadruple advantage (5d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Sharp Bite: Húli jīng can bite a target much in the same way as a fox, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d4 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Húli jīng can claw a target. Clawing does 1d4 +str# slashing damage. Húli mist: This allows the húli jīng to disappear and reappear, or be mist like. Often used to scare away threats or to run away from them. Costs 6 mana to cast. Jump: Húli jīng can jump up to 300 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 400 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Húli jīng can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Kiss of Death: A húli jīng can take the essence, vitality or life force of another creature through the acts of sexual congress or a kiss regardless if the victim is conscious. Doing so can decrease the number of years to become a jiǔwěihú and restores their health or mana. Rolls 1d6 on amount of health or mana they absorb from target(s). Amount they can absorb increases per every five level: d8 at level 5, d10 at level 10, and d20 at level 15. Vulpine's illusion: The ability to appear human, but can still be detected via their shadow or reflection. It requires an action to cast the illusion and the character must also have at least 1 mana left, though it does not cost them any mana to cast. If they are surprised, fall unconscious or die, their true form will be revealed. Racial Shapeshift: A more advanced skill for the húli jīng, it allows them to shapeshift between their fox and anthropoid form. It requires an action and 3 mana to shift form and another to revert. Though the character must have a total of 300 mana naturally. Regardless of it they are unconscious or dead, they will remain in their current form. Most commonly only achieved by a húlixiān. Seductive Charm: As a natural charismatic race, they have an increased advantage to charm, this includes deception, persuasion and most forms of intimidation. However, they have an incredible fear of wolves and dogs, this includes a terrible fear of ōkami. They have double advantage (3d20) with and against charm (cha), except against ōkami. Languages: Húli jīng typically speak Common, Fay and Vulpian, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in Vulpian, 10+ int communicates in Vulpian and Common, 15+ int can communicate in all three of their languages, 20+ int communicates in all three of their languages +1 other languages, 25+ int can communicate in all three of their languages +2 other languages. *Common *Fay *Vulpian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for húli jīng characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they can have charisma +2 and intelligence +1. Points: (100/115) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 11/20 (+5%, +0) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 13/20 +2 = 15 (+25%, +2) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 15/25 +1 = 16 (+30%, +3) Luck, Fate, Chance: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Strength (str), Might: 8/20 (-20%, -2) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 17/25 (+35%, +3) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (2) Kit-nin: Prounced key-tsoo-nin, also known as fox ears, fox tail, kitsu-gen (key-tsoo-gen), nin-sune (nin-soo-nay) or human fox. They are the child of a human and ''kitsune'', having characteristics from both parents. They will often have either the ears or the tail of a fox, though in some rare cases they can have neither. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then a human. Along with having a vague understanding of Vulpian, this is assuming that the kitsune parent taught their child. For an unknown reason, if the other parent is a húli jīng, they still become a kit-nin. Attribute score: Charisma +1 (instead of +2) (110 total attribute score) Sub-human: Also known as greater human or half human. The most common likely offspring front the húli jīng. For unknown reasons, some races simply produce a more magical adept human, though one parent must be a human. As such húli jīng simply refer to them as humans. In some case they may inherit the ability to use the húli jīng kiss and/or húli mist. Attribute score: +1 to any attribute (110 total attribute score) Trivia: Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Fae Category:Vulpine